The Science of Seduction
by Glasgow
Summary: La relation de Sherlock et John est révélée d'une bien drôle de façon.


Petits fic commencée il y a quelques semaines pendant un grosse baisse de moral. C'est donc très léger, vu que le but sur le coup était de me changer les idées. Je l'ai terminée aujourd'hui et il est clair que c'est pas du grand art, mais là voici donc )

Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

_12 avril 2011_

_Hier la soirée s'annonçait des plus plaisantes. Sherlock venait de résoudre une affaire de cambriolage et, à ses yeux bien mieux encore, il était parvenu à vexer profondément autant Anderson que Donovan. Bref, il était d'excellente humeur. Après un dîner chez le chinois au coin de la rue, où nous avons flirté comme des adolescents, nous nous sommes retrouvés bien vite au lit. Généralement, après une journée satisfaisante sur le terrain, il sait se montrer particulièrement inventif et tendre lors de nos étreintes. Cela ajouté à son talent naturel fait des merveilles sur ma personne. Peut-on mourir de trop de plaisir ? J'ai tendance à penser que non, ou alors j'aurais certainement déjà succombé. Je n'ose imaginer la tête de Lestrade en débarquant sur la scène de "crime". Mais là je m'égare…_

_Parce qu'ensuite tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu. L'extase était au rendez-vous au début. Ses lèvres font toujours des merveilles sur ma peau et cette fois ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Il était en moi, et moi j'étais à lui. Et soudain, alors que j'étais à deux doigts de m'abandonner, il s'est redressé en poussant un cri, qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'activité à laquelle nous nous prêtions, avant de me planter là, un désir sourd me brûlant le ventre. Il a quitté la pièce avant que je ne suis puisse l'interroger. Je me suis donc empressé de rejoindre la cuisine, où je l'ai trouvé plongé dans une expérience chimique qu'il avait abandonnée la veille faute de résultats._

_Je ne lui adresse plus la parle depuis, trop vexé pout ça. Et le plus douloureux, pire encore que sa façon de se conduire à ce moment-là, c'est qu'il n'a même pas compris les raisons de ma froideur à son égard. Bon sang, par moment je me demande si je serai encore capable de le supporter longtemps…_

_Et allons donc, voilà qu'il est en train de m'appeler depuis la chambre. Il a probablement envie de s'envoyer en l'air puisqu'il n'est pas allé au bout hier. Comme si je n'étais là que pour ça, assouvir ses pulsions quand bon lui semble. J'ai même pas envie de lui répondre, je crois que je vais aller au ciné tiens ! Au moins pas de frustration avec un sujet pareil._

_ooOoo_

_24 mai 2011_

_Je l'aime ! Nom de dieu comme je l'aime ! C'est le cas depuis tellement longtemps, mais aujourd'hui je me souviens pourquoi. Pourtant il n'a pas fait grand-chose à proprement parler. Il est toujours aussi hautain, sûr de lui, capricieux… ces défauts qui m'exaspèrent tant, mais qui font en même temps qu'il est lui, l'homme que j'aime._

_Aujourd'hui devant un suspect retord que Lestrade interrogeait, il a vivement pris ma défense. L'homme a fait une remarque acerbe à mon encontre dont j'ignore la teneur et Sherlock l'a remis brutalement à sa place, louant mes qualités, ne s'interrompant que lorsque Lestrade est parvenu à le mettre dehors, où je l'attendais. J'ai compris au regard noir que lui adressait l'inspecteur qu'il hésiterait à faire appel à lui pour un interrogatoire à l'avenir, mais moi je m'en fichais bien. Notre relation n'a jamais été ébruité, Sherlock et moi n'en n'avons jamais parlé à qui que ce soit et il cultive à mon égard en public la même froideur qu'il réserve aux autres. Alors le voir réagir ainsi devant témoin m'a surpris, et surtout touché. C'est dans des instants pareils que je comprends enfin pourquoi je le supporte quand il se conduit en vraie ordure._

_Bref, je l'aime ! Et croire parfois que nous ne sommes pas faits l'un pour l'autre est stupide. Parce qu'autant que je m'en rende compte, nous sommes destinés à finir notre vie ensemble. Et cette simple pensée me remplie de bonheur. Même si à la fin l'un de nous deux risque bien de coller une balle dans la tête de l'autre… Et je ne suis pas certain du rôle que j'aimerais endosser alors…_

_ooOoo_

_30 juin 2011_

_L'anniversaire de notre cher Lestrade aujourd'hui. _

_Il a organisé ça en petit comité, n'invitant pour dîner que Sherlock et moi, Mrs. Hudson, Molly et Mycroft. Depuis que Sherlock m'a laissé entendre qu'il soupçonnait – et généralement quand il a des soupçons ceux-ci s'avèrent bien vite fondés – que son frère et le policier entretiennent une relation plus qu'amicale, je m'amuse à les observer quand ils sont ensemble, comme je l'ai fait ce soir. J'ai effectivement surpris à diverses reprises des regards appuyés, des mains qui se frôlent un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire, des sourires tendres échangés… Ils semblent effectivement éprouver quelque chose l'un pour l'autre et par-dessus tout cette romance leur fait apparemment du bien. Lestrade est apparu moins fatigué et nerveux qu'il ne l'était depuis que la menace Moriarty s'est faite intense, et Mycroft est plus accessible, moins mystérieux, me permettant ainsi d'avoir avec lui quelques échanges forts intéressants._

_Sherlock leur reproche souvent cette mascarade absurde concernant leur liaison et lorsque je lui fais remarquer que nous faisons de même, il me répond immanquablement que pour nous c'est différent dans la mesure où personne ne soupçonne effectivement quoi que ce soit nous concernant. Alors que de leur côté ils devraient savoir qu'il leur est bien inutile de lui cacher quoi que ce soit. Je reconnais qu'il a raison sur ce point, mais pour ma part je trouve touchante leur façon de tenter de continuer à préserver leur vie privée. Sherlock critique souvent mon côté romantique, mais je l'assume totalement et préfère cela à son caractère tellement cynique._

_Mais là m'éloigne du sujet… Pour en revenir à ce que je voulais aborder, la soirée se déroulait à merveille. Les deux Holmes se contentèrent d'échanger quelques piques à notre arrivée avant de bien vite se tenir à carreau. A ce sujet je soupçonne Lestrade d'avoir mis Mycroft au pas comme je l'avais fait de mon côté avec mon homme. L'inspecteur et moi bavardions gaiement, Sherlock a beau se faire un devoir de le critiquer en permanence, pour ma part c'est un homme que j'apprécie de plus en plus, probablement parce que chacun trouve en l'autre la normalité qui lui fait défaut au sein de ces couples décidément pas banals. Seule ombre au tableau, l'attitude de Molly me peinait. Ignorante comme tout un chacun du lien entre Sherlock et moi, elle continuait les petites attentions à l'égard de mon compagnon dans l'espoir de quelque chose qui n'arrivera jamais. Je ne me sens pas jaloux, ne l'ayant jamais perçue comme une menace, mais je me sens triste pour elle de la savoir ainsi attendre quelque chose en vain alors qu'elle mériterait de trouver quelqu'un de bien. J'ai dit à plusieurs reprises à Sherlock d'avoir une conversation franche avec elle à ce sujet, afin de lui faire définitivement comprendre qu'il faut qu'elle passe à autre chose. Mais évidemment le sociopathe qui me sert de petit-ami ne voit pas l'intérêt d'un tel inconfort. Je pourrais m'en mêler bien sûr, mais je crains que mon intervention ne soit qu'une source de gêne pour elle. Alors pour l'instant je laisse faire, même si je n'en suis pas fier._

_Comme lors de tout rassemblement d'amis, la conversation s'est orientée vers nos loisirs, le dernier livre lu, le dernier film vu… Le genre de conversation justement que Sherlock trouve totalement inutile. J'ai très vite vu qu'il s'ennuyait, mais je ne m'en suis pas préoccupé outre mesure, j'aime pouvoir prétendre parfois à un peu de normalité avec mes proches sans me sentir obligé de veiller sur lui comme sur un enfant. Je ne m'en suis pas davantage fait quand il a quitté finalement la pièce. Pourtant, ne pouvant y résister bien longtemps, après une vingtaine de minutes sans lui je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'il était en train de faire. Quelques mois plus tôt, en cas d'ennui profond, il a repris l'habitude de fumer et malgré ma méfiance et mes diverses interventions il trouve toujours le moyen de se prêter à ce vice. Craignant justement cela, je m'excusai auprès de mes amis et parti à sa recherche. Comme prévu quand j'ai mis la main sur lui, il était dans la salle de bain, une cigarette à la bouche._

_« Dis, t'es gonflé de faire ça ici ! Je te rappelle qu'on n'est pas chez nous !_

_- Tu ne me laisses pas le faire à la maison, dit-il, penaud, en soufflant sa fumée en un nuage âcre. Et Lestrade qui cache ses cigarettes dans un tiroir de la cuisine, il m'a poussé à le faire… »_

_Je l'ai violemment sermonné pour ce manque de respect envers notre ami, le ton est un peu monté et comme bien souvent dans ces moments-là, il n'y a plus eu qu'une alternative possible. Et c'est moi qui parlais de manque de respect envers Lestrade… Je n'en suis vraiment pas fier, mais Sherlock et moi nous sommes envoyés en l'air dans cette petite pièce enfumée. Et bon sang, j'ai pris mon pied !_

ooOoo

_Je penserai à fermer la salle de bain à clé lors de votre prochaine visite. Sans rancune néanmoins, je suis ravi pour vous deux. Et content que vous assumiez enfin. Greg._

ooOoo

John fourra son portable dans sa poche en étouffant un grognement. Il avait reçu une bonne demi-douzaine de sms de ce type depuis ce matin, y compris de Harriet, dont il était pourtant sans nouvelle depuis des semaines, et cela commençait à l'agacer. Depuis le début de leur relation quelques mois plus tôt, Sherlock et lui avaient tout fait pour garder cela privé. Pas qu'ils aient honte et n'assument pas, simplement ils avaient horreur qu'on se mêle de leur vie et trouvaient cette clandestinité excitante. Mais il semblait désormais que le secret n'était plus guère de mise, chacun de ses proches y allant de ses félicitations.

Arrivant enfin à l'étage de leur l'appartement, il retrouva son compagnon assis devant son propre ordinateur. Vu sa tête, John comprit qu'il avait dû recevoir le même type de textos.

« Sherlock, qu'est-ce qui se passe aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il, tentant d'adopter le ton le plus léger possible.

L'interpellé leva les yeux vers lui et le fusilla du regard.

« Je croyais qu'on avait décidé qu'on devait se mettre d'accord avant d'officialiser notre relation ! » aboya-t-il.

John, tout à coup livide, se dirigea vers lui d'une démarche rendue incertaine par la fureur éprouvée.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir là-dedans ? Tu crois sincèrement que j'ai appelé une à une chaque personne de notre entourage pour leur annoncer qu'on était ensemble ? s'écria-t-il d'un ton froid.

- Manifestement tu as trouvé plus efficace.

- Sherlock, sois plus clair si tu veux que je te comprenne, tu sais que j'ai horreur quand tu parles par énigmes. Pour ma part je n'ai jamais parlé de notre relation à qui que ce soit, je sais ce qu'il en est. Toi en revanche…

- Oui, moi en revanche je suis tout à fait le genre de personne à parler de ma vie privée à n'importe qui », ironisa le cadet d'un ton mordant.

Touché, dû admettre John en se rapprochant de lui. Décidément, toute cette affaire semblait être un beau sac de nœuds.

« Tiens, viens lire ta prose », reprit Sherlock, à peine plus affable en désignant le portable.

Aussi surpris que curieux, John se rendit auprès de son compagnon, qui fixait à présent son regard perçant sur l'écran. Le médecin commença à lire les premiers mots s'étalant devant lui et sentit instantanément son sang se glacer.

« Sherlock, je sais parfaitement que malgré tous mes efforts je serais bien incapable de trouver un jour un mot de passe capable de te résister, mais tu m'avais promis que tu n'irais pas farfouiller dans mon journal.

- Je me fiche royalement de ton journal et des inepties que tu dois y raconter, l'interrompit vivement le détective. Je ne te parle pas de ça, mais plutôt de ce nouveau blog, dont tu t'es bien gardé de me faire part en passant.

- Quel blog ? » s'enquit John, qui décidément ne comprenait plus grand-chose à ce qui était en train de se passer.

Voyant l'autre homme guère disposé à lui répondre, il fixa avec plus d'attention que jamais la page qui s'étalait sur l'écran. Il poussa alors un petit cri d'effroi.

« The Science of Seduction ? lut-il à voix haute. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- J'avoue que je salue le jeu de mot par rapport à mon propre site, reprit Sherlock. Mais le contenu en revanche…

- C'est mon journal, marmonna John, désespéré. Mon journal, mes écrits privés sont en ligne…

- Et tu veux me faire croire que tu n'y es pour rien ?

- Tu te fiches de moi ? Regarde là, je raconte que nous avons fait l'amour dans la salle de bain de Lestrade ! Tu crois franchement que j'aurais mis ça à la vue de tous ?

- Pourtant ton autre blog sur nos enquêtes donne un lien direct vers celui-ci. »

John poussa un gémissement de détresse tout en se frottant nerveusement les yeux. Il fixa ensuite Sherlock d'un regard flamboyant, qui n'avait guère à envier avec lui lorsqu'il était en colère.

« Sherlock, je n'ai pas créé ce blog, pas plus que n'ai rendu public ces écrits. Bon sang, ils se trouvaient dans un dossier privé sur mon ordinateur personnel, point barre ! Ce que j'y révèle parfois est bien trop intime pour que je veuille le partager avec qui que ce soit, y compris toi.

- Oui, il semblerait que tu me détestes.

- Sans commentaire ! J'avais écrit ça sous le coup de la colère. C'est pour ça que c'était censé être privé.

- Alors qui ?

- Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas toi ?

- John, j'aime torturer les gens, et si j'étais tombé sur le journal d'Anderson je ne me serais certainement pas privé pour lui faire un coup pareil, mais je ne te ferais certainement pas ça à toi, à plus forte raison que je suis également concerné par ce déballage de vie privée.

- Je ne vais plus oser me montrer devant les gens que je connais après un coup pareil. Tu imagines ?

- Les gens sont stupides, ça n'a donc pas grande importance. Ce qui m'inquiète davantage s'il ne s'agit pas de ton fait, c'est de savoir qui a pu s'introduire ainsi dans ton disque dur. Et qui peut bien nous faire une blague aussi douteuse. D'autant que sans les codes d'accès il nous sera impossible de le fermer. »

John hocha la tête en soupirant. Il avait déjà songé à ce détail de son côté.

« Tu penses à une blague d'Anderson ? interrogea-t-il, pensif.

- Pas assez malin pour ça. Et ce n'est certainement pas le genre de mon frère.

- Donc ? insista John, qui semblait décidément plus touché que son compagnon par cette violation de sa vie privée.

- Je songe à Moriarty. Il a les capacités et l'esprit suffisamment tordu pour faire un truc pareil.

- Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien lui amener ? »

Tandis que Sherlock réfléchissait à cette question, John se rapprocha davantage du portable et fit défiler sur l'écran les divers articles. Tout y était ! Il avait commencé à tenir ce journal personnel en parallèle de son blog dès lors que Sherlock et lui étaient devenus amants. Partager sa vie avec un homme tel que lui n'était pas toujours simple, faire le point régulièrement par écrit lui faisait donc du bien, lui permettant de relativiser parfois et de prendre conscience de sa chance d'autres fois. Mais il se prêtait à cet exercice en privé, ne le faisant que pour lui-même. Savoir ses mots à présent à la vue de tous lui retournait l'estomac et une part de lui en voulait à son compagnon, parce que nul besoin d'être Sherlock justement pour savoir que c'était lui qui était visé par cette mauvaise plaisanterie, et certainement pas un petit médecin de famille sans histoire.

Watson sursauta violemment quand le portable de son compagnon sonna brusquement. Et allez donc, encore un message de félicitations à n'en pas douter ! Qu'ils aillent tous se faire voir ! En quoi ça pouvait bien les regarder tous autant qu'ils étaient ce qui se passait dans l'intimité de leur chambre ?

« Bien, nous avons notre réponse apparemment », dit le détective après avoir consulté le message qu'il venait de recevoir.

Il tendit le téléphone au médecin, qui s'empressa de le lire avec curiosité.

_Alors, on ne se sent pas mieux à présent qu'on n'a plus besoin de se cacher ? M_

« Moriarty ! » souffla John entre ses dents.

L'instant d'après il tapait fébrilement une réponse, sous le regard amusé de Sherlock, par mécontent de son côté de le voir ainsi rendre les choses en main. Effectivement, c'était la première fois que John se prêtait à ce type de correspondance avec le criminel, alors même qu'il reprochait tellement souvent à son compagnon leurs "conversations"

_Quel intérêt pour vous de vous mêler ainsi de notre vie privée ? Manquer de nous faire tuer une fois par moi ne vous suffit pas ? JW_

_Aucun intérêt effectivement. Mais tout comme votre cher et tendre, je suis souvent sujet à l'ennui. J'avais envie de jouer avec vous aujourd'hui, pour me divertir. M_

_Pourquoi ne pas poser une bombe quelque part comme d'habitude ? JW_

D'accord, rétrospectivement il n'était pas vraiment fier de cette réponse étant donné ce qu'elle impliquait, mais il n'était qu'un homme après tout, la colère pouvait lui faire perdre ses moyens autant qu'à un autre

_Pas très charitable, dites-moi. Heureusement aujourd'hui je l'étais davantage pour ma part. Vous torturez vous deux me suffit pour une fois. M_

« Sale pervers ! grogna John en reposant violemment le smartphone sur la table.

- Ce n'est qu'un jeu pour lui, dit tranquillement Sherlock. Alors tentons d'en minimiser les conséquences.

- Tu parles ! Je ne suis pas son jouet ! Et je tiens quand même à te faire remarquer que lorsque je suis rentré tu m'as agressé en pensant que j'étais le responsable de tout ça, c'est bien que ça t'a touché toi aussi. Pourquoi tu es si détaché à présent ?

- Si c'était de ton fait, c'était grave, la preuve que tu ne me respectais pas. Etant donné ce qu'on partage je ne pouvais que mal le prendre. Venant de lui en revanche… Ça ne m'embête pas plus que ça.

- Alors tu te fiches de ce que les gens vont penser de nous ?

- Totalement. »

S'interrompant, Sherlock se leva, prit son compagnon dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« John, je me fiche royalement de ce que pense les gens en dehors de toi. »

Le médecin, radouci par une telle déclaration, hocha la tête en esquissant un sourire timide.

« Ce n'est pas si grave, ça devait se savoir tôt ou tard, insista le logicien.

- C'est vrai. Et puis je n'ai aucune honte à avoir concernant ma prose après tout. Tu as raison. Néanmoins, j'aimerais bien que ce malade me lâche un peu.

- Il est jaloux. Rien de son existence ne vaut la peine alors il vit par procuration au travers de la notre.

- On peut voir ça comme ça. Il n'empêche, histoire de ne pas apporter d'eau à son moulin, dorénavant je tiendrai un journal papier.

- Ce serait plus sage en effet. Même si je suis certain qu'il trouvera autre chose la prochaine fois qu'il voudra jouer avec nous.

- C'est là que je peux donc me permettre une nouvelle fois, et avec du concret donc, de refuser ton idée de sextape, nota John d'un ton plus léger. S'il venait à mettre la main dessus… D'ailleurs à ce propos il faudrait que je pense à mettre un contrôle parental sur ton ordinateur, parce que l'idée même d'une sextape est totalement déplacée, voir terrifiante chez toi, ça mérite un peu de surveillance. »

Sherlock laissa échapper un petit rire, ravie que John prenne la situation aussi bien.

« Au fait, tant qu'on aborde les sujets qui font mal, reprit-il, ma mère veut absolument faire la connaissance maintenant qu'elle sait ce que tu représentes pour moi. Mycroft n'a pas pu s'empêcher de tenir sa langue. »

Le médecin laissa échapper un grognement. A croire qu'ils n'auraient plus jamais la paix.

« Eh bien soit, puisque je semble ne pas avoir le choix, dit-il en s'écartant de son amant. La seule chose qui me réconforte c'est que ça t'embêtera autant que moi.

- Tu n'as pas idée… Et John, concernant la sextape, on la fera, tu me le dois.

- Je ne te dois rien du tout, renchérit le blond, étonné du tour que prenait la conversation.

- Oh si, tu me le dois plus que tu ne le crois, pour les horreurs que tu as écrit à mon sujet dans ce… journal. »

THE END.


End file.
